Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a damper pulley assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a damper pulley assembly for a vehicle that reduces abrasion between a hub and an oil seal.
Description of Related Art
Recently, efforts to reduce noise vibration harshness (NVH) of the vehicle are being actively conducted. In particular, a damper pulley (e.g., “isolation damper pulley”) is capable of improving a lifespan of an auxiliary machinery belt by reducing torsional vibration of an engine crank shaft and reducing a variation rate of angular velocity transferred to a pulley using a damping rubber. For example, the damper pulley is divided into a damper component, a pulley component, and a hub. The damper component and the pulley component are coupled to the hub. The hub includes an oil seal to prevent oil from leaking from a cylinder block and the oil seal and the hub are rotated together. In other words, the pulley component and the hub are formed of a high stiffness material and coupled with other components, and are generally formed of cast iron (FC25). Recently, to reduce weight of the damper pulley, the cast iron hub has been replaced with an aluminum hub.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.